Resolutions
by Marea67
Summary: Sarah and Paige discuss the list of resolutions Sarah tried to make


**Resolutions**

**By Marea67**  
**About****:** Sarah and Paige  
**Rate**: G  
**Prompts**: Resolutions, character: Sarah  
**Disclaimer**: Brothers & Sisters is not mine, I know. Stop rubbing it in.  
**Summary**: Sarah made a list of resolutions.

Sarah stares down on the piece of paper before her, biting on the tip of her pen. They they are:

1. No more flings  
2. No more fights with Holly, bite your tongue.  
3. Stop worrying about your siblings.  
4. Be nicer to Paula  
5. Eat healthier  
6. ….

Paige walks into the kitchen and reads over her mom's shoulder.  
"What is that?"  
"My list of resolutions." Sarah replies, looking rather bored, her hand supporting her chin. "This is the best I can come up with.. Still trying to find more…"  
"Why so many? Why not just have one or two?" Paige suggests.  
"Are you crazy? .. I will inevitably fail at something. If I only have two, I'll feel really like a loser, if I have ten of them, then I'll feel like I still may have succeeded at a few of the resolutions on the list…."  
"And still feel like a loser, only less…" Paige deducts. Somewhere Sarah wants to point the flaw in Paige's reasoning, but she can't. "My teacher says, that in order to make it easier to hang on to your resolutions, you should pick something that is realistic…"  
"So….? Isn't that what I'm doing?" Sarah wonders. Paige shakes her head.  
"Be honest with yourself, mom. The first, you fall in love so easily, but you also fall ___out_ of love very easily. Suddenly you're back with both feet on the ground and then it's over… Too bad. You ___will_ have more flings…" Paige sighs as if her 'truth' pains her. "Not that I mind… I'm old enough to see that you have needs too…"  
"Paige!... I don't think my '___needs_' need to be discussed.. Not right now, with Cooper in the other room…" She finishes quickly, afraid she'll come across as being prude. Paige smiles, as if she knows that Sarah ___is_ prude about discussing this with Paige.  
"And then there's Holly… Face it mom, you'll always dislike Holly and that will go on, no matter what. It is unreasonable to not want to fight with her. She's your 'enemy'…  
The third… Honestly, in this family you can't stop worrying about the others, because if you do,___ they _start to worry about___ you _and you don't want to be the centre of attention… Four. Be nicer to Paula…" Paige shrugs at the name of her step-mom. "Dad remarried his first wife, doesn't mean you and I have to like her. She's not always nice to you either. And she did have a few things to say about you in the past… Don't waste your time on trying to be nice to her." Sarah has to smile at how 'grown-up' her daughter suddenly sounds.  
"And healthier food? … Cooper and I are still alive and if we want healthy, we'll call uncle Scotty, who is far better at making us eat our veggies than you are…." Paige admits. Sarah drops her pen.  
"Can't win from uncle Scotty, huh?" she asks and Paige shakes her head.  
Sarah tears up the piece of paper and Paige looks at Sarah's disappointed face..  
"You know,…" She starts. ".. My teacher also says that you should pick something you'll be most likely to succeed at. … Be realistic…. You could … for instance…" and Paige smiles mischievously. "Hug us a bit more…." Sarah smiles.  
"I could…" she reluctantly agrees, but with a wink.  
"And…. Bully uncle Justin into fixing Cooper's bike, as he promised he would."  
"Love bullying uncle Justin." Sarah nods in appreciation of Paige's suggestion.  
"Steal uncle Scotty's recipe for Red velvet cupcakes from Grandma's cookbook."  
Sarah leans closer to Paige.  
"If Grandma catches me doing that, she'll have to kill me. Scotty was very specific about that."  
"I'll distract her…." Paige promises.  
"Good plan…"  
"Or….. you could … make us your own special macaroni with cheese more often…" Paige suggests now with an expecting grin.  
"And I'm supposed to do that today, I imagine?" Sarah laughs. Paige tries to not look excited at the idea and fails. Sarah slips of her stool to check if she has all the ingredients.  
"I can make it." Sarah replies.  
"Thank mom." Paige wraps her arms around Sarah and Sarah holds her tight.  
"You know, Paige, I've been thinking about your suggestion.. and hugging you and Coop more often, is a resolution I am always willing to make and I know I will not fail at."

THE END


End file.
